When Times Change
by thiesrac
Summary: Hermione has life all figured out. She's going back to school after the war and in a happy relationship with Ron Weasley. Draco Malfoy on the other hand is lost, trying to rediscover who he is and what he stands for. He is just trying to get through this year without any serious incidences. So what happens when the muggleborn and the pureblood meet?
1. Chapter 1

A lone man stood motionless in the train station, staring at the division between platforms nine and ten. He seemed to be contemplating something when he heard a familiar sound in the distance. Making his next decision quickly he hid behind the division, earning himself a few curious stares from some passers by. Trying to keep his deep breaths silent, he listened to the family now approaching the barrier.

"Now Ginny, you and Hermione go first." The motherly voice of Mrs. Weasley said.

The man hiding behind the barrier heard a rush of wheels before the sound simply vanished.

"Now, Ron and Harry. You next and Arthur and I will follow after."

He only heard footsteps this time approaching the barrier. When he was sure that they were all gone, the man reappeared from behind the barrier. He had finally made up his mind, somehow the appearance of the family, and the knowledge that Potter and Weasley were not going to Hogwarts this year had reassured him. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his hood over his head and pushed his cart into the barrier.

When he reached the other side, the man looked around. He hoped no one would recognize him and quickly put his head down while trying not to run into anyone as he made his way to the train. That was when he heard it, a voice so familiar he could not be mistaken.

"Thank you so much for coming guys. I know how busy you are at the ministry right now."

"It was no problem Hermione. We wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why you're going when you have a job already waiting for you."

"Ron, you know how important this is to me. Just because you don't like homework..." But her sentence was interrupted by something. Turning his head in their direction, the man saw what it was. The redhead was senselessly kissing the bushy haired know-it-all. The man smirked as he turned back to the train. As he took an empty compartment he stared out the window at the happy couple still snogging without caring who saw them. That is until Potter gave a little cough and they separated, looking sheepishly at him.

"Look, the train is going to leave soon and I may be wrong but I was under the impression that you wanted to be on it Hermione."

"Yes, you're right Harry." Hermione smiled. "I'm going to miss you two so much. This year is going to be much less eventful without you."

"We are going to miss you too. Don't forget to Owl us, no matter how busy you might be."

"Don't worry Ron. Like I would forget to Owl my boyfriend and best friend." She grinned at them both and gave them each a rib cracking hug, and Ron a small kiss on the lips.

"See you guys at Christmas."

The watching man turned his face back to his compartment and sighed. It would surely be a less interesting year without those two men around. Granger however, that was a totally different story. She had always been on his radar, constantly earning the best scores in every class. That woman infuriated him, he was supposed to be the best; not her.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed someone enter his compartment until he felt someone sitting next to him.

Not bothering to look at the intruder, he pulled out a book he had recently bought.

"Is that what I think it is?"

The familiar voice startled him; it was her. He didn't bother to answer her but continued to read his book.

"Sorry, it's just I don't see many students reading muggle books and that one happens to be one of my favourites. My name is Hermione, what's yours?"

The man turned his head towards her while keeping his face down so she wouldn't see his face.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for conversation today. That's why I brought this." He held up the book. "So if you don't mind, could we finish this ride in silence."

"Sure, I just thought it might be more interesting to actually talk. I'm just leaving my two best friends behind and well... I thought it might be a good idea to try to make new ones."

"I understand, but I'm not exactly the best choice."

"Why not? And why won't you look at me?" She grabbed his face and pulled it up so she could see it.

He winced, waiting for her reaction and the expected blow.

"Malfoy?"

"Nice to see you too Granger. Now would you let my face go? You're squishing it and my looks are one of the few things going for me right now."

Realizing what she was doing Hermione let go of his face and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I thought that was obvious Granger. I'm going to school, just like you." He gave her a smirk but it felt weak somehow.

Raising her eyebrows, Hermione said. "I realize that, but why? None of the other Slytherins in your year are coming back and last I heard your name wasn't exactly in everyone's good books."

Draco sighed. "That is none of your business Granger. All you need to know is I am simply going to school."

Hermione looked at him as if she was trying to figure out his motives. He simply turned his face back to his book.

"Why are you reading a muggle book?"

"Look Granger, I would really rather be left alone. I don't need you incessantly asking me questions the whole ride."

Hermione huffed and stood up to grab her bags.

"There you are Hermione... what in Merlins name is he doing here?"

"Oh hi Ginny, I was just about to come find you. Do you already have a compartment?"

Ginny looked sideways at Draco, who was doing his best to ignore the flaming redhead.

"Yeah, I'm sitting with Luna. Here let me help you with that." Ginny grabbed Hermione's suitcase and the two girls left without looking back at Draco.

"So what were you doing in a compartment with him Hermione?"

"Oh, well he was wearing his hood at first so I didn't know it was him until I forced him to look at me."

Draco set his book down, suddenly losing interest in it after discovering it was the mudbloods favourite. No, he had to stop using that word. In just the span of two years his whole world had been turned upside down twice and the experience had confused him greatly. The appearance of the muggleborn had just made things worse, even after finding out who she was sitting with she didn't run away, or flinch after touching his face. He pressed a hand to his cheek where hers had so gently grabbed. This year may just be a bit more interesting than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The castle looked just the same as Draco remembered. Granted it was looking more worn and dusty but it was in one piece again. The ministry workers had done a good job repairing the stone and spell on the the large castle. He suspected they didn't quite have time to clean and polish it before the start of the school year.

As he entered the great hall, his eyes were drawn to the ceiling just as they were on his first day. The many stars reflected from the sky above winked down at him. When he lowered his eyes and stared at the table across from him he was startled to find the brown eyes of Hermione Granger staring back at him. He gave her a wink and a smirk and was pleased to see her blush and turn her head to look at Professor McGonnagall who was now speaking.

"Welcome to the new school year. As last year was so dreadfully chaotic we have added an eighth year for those who wish to complete their education and receive their N.E.W.T's. We also welcome this years new students as few of you as there may be. I am pleased to announce that the repairs on the castle have been completed, though there may still be rubble and dust throughout. It is therefore an added duty on the prefects this year to assist with the clean up during free time."

Draco groaned. So now he would have to do work fit for elves along with the massive amounts of homework he would be getting.

"Thank, you for listening. Enjoy the feast." McGonnagall finished her speech and massive amounts of food appeared on the tables.

Picking out his favourite, chicken pot pie Draco began to eat. He felt oddly lonely without his so-called friends. None of them had come back to Hogwarts, opting to go to schools in other countries. Draco couldn't imagine going to any other school though and decided that facing his last year at Hogwarts would likely be the best thing to do.

Once again he looked up to see Hermione staring at him. He stared back, trying to make her as uncomfortable as possible. It seemed to be working, at least until he saw the Weasley girl with her back facing him trying to get her attention. He strained his ears to listen to the two women.

"I swear Hermione, you've been acting funny ever since you sat with Malfoy on the train."

"I'm fine Ginny, just a bit tired."

"Just be careful around that boy Hermione. I don't trust him one bit, especially after what you told me happened at his house."

"Please don't bring that up again Ginny. You know how it makes me feel, besides; he wasn't doing anything to me."

At this point Draco tuned them out. He didn't need to listen to why he was such an unsatisfactory person. Sighing, he started to poke at his food. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry any more.

"Now that we have all finished eating, you may all be dismissed. The prefects schedule is posted on the house bulletin boards. Sleep well."

Draco made his way through the crowd to get to the Slytherin common room. When he got there he found his room to only have one bed. Now this is his kind of style. An entire room and bathroom to himself. Laying down in his bed he thought back to the train ride and the look on Grangers' face when she realized who she was sitting and getting so chummy with. If he could mess with her a bit more, than that might just make this year a bit more fun than he was expecting.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco woke up early the next day, he wasn't sure why but he felt as though today things were about to change. He showered, dressed in his best robes and went down to the common room to wait for breakfast. The common room was still empty and Draco found his favourite couch and sat there. He hadn't brought his book this time, what if the other Slytherins saw? Instead he sat there thinking about his plans to mess with the little bushy haired heroin. Smiling, he hadn't noticed when another Slytherin prefect had joined him in the common room.

"Something funny Draco?"

"Hmmm?" Draco snapped out of his daze to find fifth year prefect Cameron Bunt standing in front of him.

"I thought you might like to have a look at this. I made a copy for both of us." Cameron handed him a piece of parchment. "It's the prefect schedule, it seems like they're trying for a little inter-house unity. Either that or they don't trust us Slytherins, and lets face it, we don't exactly give them any reason to."

Draco looked down at the parchment with the list of prefect meeting and partners.

"Have a look Draco, see who you are partnered with. I think you might find it interesting." Cameron gave him a little smirk. Nothing compared to his own but it made Draco curious. He looked back at the parchment and scanned it for his own name.

There he was at the bottom of the page Draco Malfoy, partnered with none other than Hermione Granger. He grinned oh this was going to be so much easier than he thought.

"I see you noticed Draco. Why are you smiling."

"That, Cameron is none of your business. Besides, I see you are partnered with..." He looked at the list again and smirked. "Ginny Weasley."

"What! Oh no, no, no." He looked at his own copy of the list and Draco was pleased to see his face pale at the sight of his name next to the Hero's girlfriends'.

"Not so smug are you now? See you at breakfast, it should be starting about now." Draco folded the parchment and slipped it into his bag which he slung over his shoulder. Taking a final look at Cameron's face he chuckled and left the common room to go to the great hall.

As he neared the Great Hall two familiar voices echoed towards him.

"Calm down Ginny, it's not so bad."

"Not so bad! You do realize who you are partnered with Hermione. I can't believe they are doing this to us. At least I don't even know who Cameron Bunt is, Malfoy has been nothing but a pain in your but ever since your first year."

"Well, yeah but he has never tried to hurt me has he? I'm just saying maybe we could give him a chance ."

As he turned the corner, Draco saw the two young women continuing their discussion very loudly and he saw fit to announce his presence.

"Now what would two fine ladies such as yourselves be talking about so loudly this time of day?" He smirked at them.

"Malfoy!" The enraged red-head stormed towards him unleashing her wand and pointing it at his face.

"Now now, is there any need for that?" He held his hands up casually in surrender.

"If we can't get McGonnagall to change the partners then you had better not even think about touching Hermione!"

"Relax Weasley. My ancestors would turn in their graves if I ever did that. You know how they were about blood and all that. How about a truce, I agree not to hurt or harm Granger in any way and you agree not to hex me into space."

Ginny considered him for a moment. "Are you serious Malfoy? How do I know I can trust you?"

Draco sighed, this woman would be the end of all his plans. "If I harm so much as a hair on her head, I give you full permission to use any hex, charm or curse that comes to your pretty little head."

"Fine! But be warned Malfoy, I know some really good hexes that just might send you into space." Ginny lowered her wand.

Draco smiled and held out his hand to seal the agreement. "So we have a deal?"

"Deal." The redhead took his hand and shook it very briefly while glaring at him.

She was going to be much harder to convince than his dear little muggleborn. He gave a genuine grin to both of them and turned to go into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Malfoy wait!"

Draco turned to find Granger running towards where he was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"I just wanted to say, I'm looking forward to working with you."

Draco looked at her outstretched hand. "No offence Granger, but I promised the redhead I wouldn't touch you and I rather like to keep all my body parts in one piece."

Hermione looked slightly disappointed. "I understand Malfoy, just don't forget our first meeting is today after lunch. I believe we both have a free period then."

"You would be correct. Now would you mind leaving me to eat in peace?"

"Of course Malfoy, It's nice to see you can be civil at least."

"It's been known to happen. However rare it might be."

Draco watched as she smiled and walked back to her seat.

"Hey Draco." A pretty Slytherin girl sat down in front of him.

"Hi Astoria, how's your family doing?"

She looked at him and gave him a big grin. "Just great actually. Did you hear? Daphne's engaged."

Draco's pumpkin juice went down the wrong way and he began coughing. "Really? I didn't even know she was seeing someone."

"Well she wasn't, that's why Mom and Dad had it all set up. It's with a guy from America, he's a pureblood too and his parents were more than happy to send him over here to marry Daphne." Astoria seemed thrilled at the news while Draco was still wrapping his head around the idea of marriage.

He knew that many pureblood families would arrange marriages in the past, now it was usually only done if the young man or woman was taking too long to find a partner on their own. However, he himself felt as though marriage was for everyone else, and certainly not at eighteen. He was too young, though his parents likely wouldn't feel that way.

"So Draco," Astoria continued, getting closer to him. "is there anyone special in your life?"

"Look Astoria. I know our families are close but I really don't feel that way about you."

This didn't seem to work though, as Astoria just got closer and put her hand on his arm. Draco looked around to see if anyone was looking and was surprised to see the look on Granger's face.

"Is there someone else then Draco? What lucky lady do you have your eye on?"

Draco rolled his eyes, then an idea struck him. Speaking very loudly he said, "Oh there is someone I have my eye on, not that I'm going to tell you who it is Astoria."

Astoria separated herself from him and huffed, crossing her arms. "You don't need to shout at me. I get it, you don't like me like that. I will find out who your little crush is on though, I don't need you to tell me." She turned her back on him and picked up an apple.

Classes that day went as normal as possible. He had double potions with Slughorn along with the Gryffindors. He had found an ideal spot close to Granger and Weasley. Hopefully he could listen in to their conversation while working hard on his potion.

"Welcome class. Today we will be making the marvellous potion called the draft of dreams. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

To no ones surprise Hermione's hand was in the air.

"But of course Miss Granger does. Tell me my dear what you know about this potion."

Hermione took a deep breath and started to talk. "It puts you into a sleep full of dreams. The dreams aren't ordinary though, they usually reveal some kind of truth about yourself or something about your life that you never noticed. You also always remember the dreams and still wake up refreshed and ready to face what the dreams revealed."

"Thank you miss Granger. Now not only will you be preparing this interesting potion, but I expect you to take it with you to your dorms to test out the effects for yourself. This potion can help you in times when you feel as though you don't know who you are or what to do. Please turn to page 35 and start working. I expect everyone to be able to produce at least a working potion today."

Draco opened his potions book to the page Professor Slughorn had directed. This would be too easy, giving him plenty of opportunity to eavesdrop on the two girls standing in font of him.

"So, Hermione any idea when my brother is going to propose?"

"Ginny! We've only been together for a few months."

"Yeah, but you've been friends for almost eight years now."

"And half that time we were fighting. Do you realize how much we actually fought Ginny?"

"From the sounds of it, you don't even want to marry him."

"That's not what I'm saying. I just think we need more time as a couple to see how we work together. Rushing into getting marriage just doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Well, you might want to tell him that before he pops the question. You know how he gets when he's excited."

"You're right. I'll send him an owl tonight. Merlin is it going to be long."

Draco grimaced, even the weasel was eager to get married. Though it sounded as though Granger would turn down the proposal. He might like to see that, it would be more entertaining than having to listen to a bunch of snobby and whiny Slytherins.

"Well done Draco, I see you have prepared this potion perfectly."

"It was rather easy if you don't mind my saying Professor."

"Well then, I expect you to do just as well the rest of the year." Professor Slughorn then addressed the rest of the class. "Good work everyone. Please hand in a sample of your work and don't forget to take the rest back with you. You may find it useful in the near future."

Draco filled a vial with his potion for the professor and put the rest of his perfect potion into an empty bottle he had in his bag. Then he handed in his potion and headed down to lunch. He sat down at a very empty spot at the table which just so happened to be directly across from Granger.

When he had finished, Draco looked up to see Granger standing directly in front of him.

"Can I help you with something Granger?" He asked with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Our meeting with Professor McGonnagall is now and I would like to get started if you are finished." She seemed to be tapping her foot impatiently.

"Very well Granger." He picked up his bag and stood up, noticing how much taller than she he was.

They walked briskly out of the Great Hall and towards the headmasters office.

Hermione stepped towards the gargoyle and said, "Sherbert Lemons."

The gargoyle immediately jumped aside and a staircase began to spiral upwards.

"Impressive." Draco admired as they stepped onto the top step bringing them to an ornately carved door.

Once again Hermione took the lead and knocked on the door.

"Come in." McGonnnagall's voice called from the other side.

"Ah yes, I've been expecting you two. Please, have a seat." She gestured to two straight backed chairs that hardly looked comfortable. "Now, as I have already explained to the student body the prefects have a new responsibility. I have therefore created individual schedules to help with this task, as I am sure many will not take it upon themselves to organize cleaning."

Hermione stared avidly at the headmistress while Draco looked at the parchment on her desk apprehensively.

"As such, you will be spending much more time doing your duties. It is for this reason that I have arranged the partners the way I have. You may notice that your schedules are the same, this is so that you may also spend time together to do your homework and study. I expect you to be spending much of your time together." She handed them their working schedules. "That being said, I know there is a bit of tension between you two, I am not blind Miss Granger."

Hermione seemed to have been about to disagree but slouched back in her seat.

"Professor, is there any way we can have different partners?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonnagall gave her a withering look. "I'm afraid not, the schedules have already been made. Anyways, if the rest of the student see two previous enemies getting along then that will be a great example for them."

"Of course Professor."

"Professor," Draco started. "I am willing to put aside past differences if Miss Granger is."

He stood up and faced Hermione, who also stood up.

"I know we can make a great team Malfoy." She stuck out her hand and he shook it, while grinning at her.

"Now that that's over with, I have some other news for you. I have sanctioned various classrooms for the prefects to do their studies together. Only the students assigned to those classrooms may enter them, along with any teacher. Yours is a room down in the dungeons, it is marked on your schedules." The Professor smiled at them.

The rest of that day was surprisingly uneventful. Though Draco noticed that Hermione was in all the same classes as him. He went to bed that night thinking of how much time he would be spending with the bushy-haired know-it-all and smiled. His grades were going to be so much better this year.


	4. Chapter 4

That Friday Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room when he heard a knocking on the entrance. He looked around but no one else seemed to have heard it. Sighing he picked himself up off the chair and wandered over to the door.

"Malfoy, there you are! Where have you been?"

"Granger, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to the dungeons this time of night."

Hermione crossed her arms. "I don't believe it. You **have **forgotten."

"What have I forgotten?" Draco said stepping out into the hall.

"It's **only** our night to patrol." Hermione huffed.

Draco frowned, how could he forget his best opportunity to mess with Granger? "Of course it is. Let's go then shall we?"

Hermione glared at him and led the way down the hall. "We are supposed to monitor the hallways around the front entrance."

"Remind me why we have to have all this security again. I mean, the war is over." Draco drawled as though bored.

"For your information **Malfoy, **there are still people out there who want revenge for their family members who were imprisoned. Also, we have to make sure none of the students are up to anything they shouldn't be."

Hermione sounded angry, though Draco had no idea why. "Have you ever heard of breathing Granger? You seem to have gone through that whole rant without taking a single breath."

"Oh shut up Malfoy. As if you care whether I breath or not." Hermione said angrily.

Something in this statement made Draco snap. He stopped, grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. He briefly registered the anger flaming in her eyes. "Don't ever suggest that I have no regard for another life."

"I think you proved yourself well two years ago, don't you?" She snapped back.

"I never... I couldn't...He..." Draco stammered, trying to find the words that just wouldn't come.

"Spit it out Malfoy."

Draco let go of Hermione and slumped against the wall. "He was going to help me."

"Who, Dumbledore?"

Draco nodded. "He offered me protection, my mother as well. I was about to accept when..."

Hermione's face seemed to relax into a softer expression. He felt her slide down beside him and wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Look Malfoy, I don't like a lot of things about you. I was angry because you hadn't shown up for patrol duty and I thought you just didn't care. Just know this, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you."

Draco looked at her. Her face was so close, and she was giving him a sad little smile. Suddenly, his senses came back to him and he stood up. "Well, as fun as this little bonding moment has been, I would like to get back to the job we are supposed to do." He paused and turned to look at her. "I trust this will not be spread around the school."

"What? The fact that Draco Malfoy, the boy who brought Death Eaters into the school, has feelings?" Hermione smiled. "Don't worry Malfoy, I won't tell a soul. Wouldn't want people knowing you actually care about anyone other than yourself."

"Oh be quiet Granger." Draco smirked. "Lets just finish this off so we can get back to our beds."


End file.
